military_safe_zone_zombie_apocalypse_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Military Safe Zone (Zombie Apocalypse ROBLOX) Wiki
Military Safe Zone (ROBLOX Zombie Apocalypse Roleplay) This Safe Zone was set up by remnants of the United States Military to serve as a refuge for Survivors of the Zombie Apocalypse. The Safe Zone is located 200 miles from the Atlanta countryside and 99 miles from the Atlanta Correctional Facility, otherwise known as The Prison. The Military Safe Zone is probably one of the few remaining places in the Zombie Apocalypse that has not yet been breached once. Every so often, a group is set out to gather supplies and ammunition. The reason that the Safe Zone has never been breached is due to the fact that the Military has selected residents patrol the outer perimeters on horseback. According to military protocal, all survivors are required to undergo an infection scan in order to achieve entry into the Safe Zone. History "It's perfect. We're home." ''—Ryan Lee, about the Military Safe Zone. Inhabitants When Ryan's group first arrives at the Military Safe Zone, they must go through an infection scan that will tell the guards if any of them are infected or not. The guards they meet are: *Dexter - An ex-military lieutenant, recently promoted to captain. *Jackson - A military commander. *Ken - A military lieutenant, the best friend of Dexter and last survivor of his unit. Soon afterwords Ryan and company made the Safe Zone their home. The group proved they would do anything to protect their home. The residents of the Safe Zone consisted of: *Ryan Lee - Supporting leader of the group that discovered the Safe Zone. Boyfriend of Skylar Lewis. Father of Lizzie, known to do whatever it takes to keep his people safe. *Skylar Lewis - Girlfriend of Ryan, Mother of Lizzie. *Lizzie - Daughter to Ryan and Skylar who was born at the Safe Zone. *Daryl Dixon - Leader of the group that discovered the Safe Zone. Close friend of Ryan's, last surviving member of the Dixon family, former member of the group led by Rick Grimes. *Kim Crawford - Second-degree black belt, former member of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, ex-girlfriend of Jack Brewer. *Ashleigh Yzerman - Ryan Lee's oldest friend, bitten by a Walker outside The Prison and had her arm amputated as a result to save her life. *David - A friend of Ryan's, love interest to Kim. *Greg - Resident of the Safe Zone. An old friend of Ryan's. *Brad - Resident of the Safe Zone. A good friend of Greg's. *Sarah Van der Ende - Joined the Safe Zone soon after the group arrived, love interest to Daryl. *Maya Torres - A resident of the Safe Zone, love interest to Jackson. *Ben - Resident of the Safe Zone. *Raymond Lee - Resident of the Safe Zone. Father of Ryan and Cari. *Brian - Resident of the Safe Zone. *Jonah - Resident of the Safe Zone and brother to Spike. *Josh Hanson - Resident of the Safe Zone. Commander in charge of military patrols. *Kevin - Resident of the Safe Zone, former Military Sergeant, in charge of supply runs. *General Spike - The General in charge of the Military Safe Zone, overseer of all operations. Discovery After he declared that the Atlanta Correctional Facility (otherwise known as The Prison) was not the safest place, Daryl Dixon informed the group about a Safe Zone the military had set up some distance away. The group loaded the supplies up onto the trucks. Despite her amputation, Ashleigh was able to help them load their supplies, but not without some trouble. On the road, Kim Crawford asked Ryan about Skylar's pregnacy and Ryan requested she keep it to herself; it was hinted that Daryl possibly knew as he looks at Skylar with a certain look during a conversation with her and Ashleigh. The group eventually reaches the Safe Zone. The Safe Zone boasted a fence that surrounded the entire penitentiary, as well as having its back to a hill and only one main dirt road leading to the entrance as well as many guard towers around the perimeter. As per military protocal, the military guards forced Ryan and the others into an infection scan. Ryan defended Ashleigh when two of the military guards became weary, and insisted she was fine. Daryl and Skylar backed him up, and the military guards eventually recieved orders to let them in. Ryan and Daryl met with the General in charge, Spike, and Ryan asked about doctors, to which Spike said they had one doctor left. Ryan then let slip that one among his group was pregnant. Daryl was a little surprised, but he knew it would be safer for a baby to be raised here than anywhere else; "especially The Prison." First Days in the Safe Zone Over the course of their time at the Safe Zone, Ryan and the others learned to offer their help around the Military Safe Zone. Daryl discussed things with the former military sergeant, Kevin, who was in charge of supply runs. He offered his and his group's services on the supply run while Ryan offered to help Josh Hanson with the horseback patrols. Ryan accompanied two of Hanson's top residents patrol the perimeter on horseback. Walkers too close to the fences were marked kill on sight. A couple times, they discovered a resident being attacked by a Walker through the fences, and they stopped to dispatch the Walker. Kim accompanied a supply run out to a nearby town to scavenge supplies and ammunition. When the supply run encountered a herd in town, Ryan and Daryl set out to retrieve the supply team and bring them back. Most of the supply team died, but Ryan and Daryl were able to bring three of them back safely, including Kim. Ryan also discovered his friend Greg was in the Safe Zone, along with another resident named Brad. In April, when the due date for Skylar's baby came, Ryan was at her side when the doctor helped deliver the baby. Remembering their adopted daughters from a few months before their arrival to the Military Safe Zone, Ryan and Skylar agreed on naming their baby daughter 'Lizzie', in memory of the adopted daughter they lost. David became fond of the little baby, giving it the nickname Lil' Ass-Kicker (a reference to The Walking Dead), which Daryl seemed to find amusing. The group took it in turns to head out for baby formula, and General Spike offered what support he could for the newborn baby. Sarah Van der Ende joins the group soon afterwards. Relationships In between the challenges of protecting the Safe Zone, several sub-plots develop. Daryl Dixon soon finds himself falling for Sarah Van der Ende's looks, and the two get into somewhat of a closer-than-friends relationship, often hanging out together. Ryan and Skylar's relationship strengthens following the birth of their baby daughter, Lizzie. After a resident named Ben goes missing on a supply run, Ashleigh sets out to find him, despite Daryl's insistance that it's not safe for her, not since her amputation. Ashleigh discovers Ben being trapped in a pharmacy by Runners and Clickers, and she manages to fight her way through and help Ben escape. Following this, Ben falls for Ashleigh despite her amputation, and the two begin dating in the middle of May. Ryan discovers that his father is a member of the Safe Zone and breaks out in tears that his father is alive. Jackson and Maya Torres are seen together not that long after, having developed a loving relationship. Kim and David also discover feelings for each other. Significant conflict arises when David is killed during The Governor's attack on the Safe Zone. Kim is saddened by this, and is comforted by Dexter and Ken. Raymond discovers Jackson's ravaged body inside the Safe Zone and shouts out a warning, but is attacked by a reanimated Jackson, who bites his arm. Ryan is distraught by his father's sudden death and takes out his anger on the reanimated corpse of Jackson, blowing several holes through his head. Daryl helps Ryan put his father down out of mercy, informing Ryan how he had replied to the death of his older brother Merle, at the hands of The Governor long before he joined Ryan's group. Ryan and Kim later learned that Ken was responsible for Jackson's death and chased him down. Ken pleaded for his life, but was shot and killed by a devastated Maya. Life in the Safe Zone Ryan and the group offered their help around the Safe Zone as time passed following their arrival. Daryl offered their help for supply runs while Ryan offered their group's help with military patrols. While Daryl discussed supply runs with Kevin, Ryan joined two of Hanson's men on a patrol of the perimeter on horseback. During the patrol, they found a resident of the Safe Zone being strangled by a Walker through the fence. Ryan used his knife to disarm the Walker and one of the military soldiers finished the Walker off with a long prod. The resident thanked Ryan for his help and hurried off to find his family. While Ryan continued the patrols, Daryl informed the group that they'd be helping out on occasional runs to surrounding areas to help scavenge whatever supplies and ammunition they could find for the Safe Zone. Spike reassured Skylar that their doctor would help with the baby when the due date came. While Daryl discusses with the group their options, Ashleigh finds a resident being attacked by a Walker through the fence. She uses a prod to dispatch the Walker and save the resident's life. The resident introduces himself as Ben and discovers feelings for Ashleigh. Over the course of the next few days, they grow closer and learn more about each other's past life before the apocalypse and how they survived when the Virus struck. Kim is hanging around by the fences when a Walker reaches through and grabs her. Her screams are heard by David, who quickly comes to her aid. After he saves her, they become even closer and Kim begins to think of David as a boyfriend. By April, Skylar's pregnancy advances rapidly, and she is strained by Ryan constantly leaving to help with supply runs, particularly when Ryan, Kim and Daryl go missing while searching for a missing resident. However, when Ryan returns from the farm with Johnson and his remaining family, Johnson is able to help with Skylar's pregnancy and delivers the baby, which Ryan and Skylar choose to name Lizzie. David nicknames the baby after he gets to know her. Spike offers whatever baby supplies they have to help the baby's parents raise their daughter. Daryl and David offer their services by going on supply run to gather baby formula for the newborn baby. Spike talks to Ryan that they're running low on ammunition, and Ryan suggests they could head out to find supplies, but he's preoccupied with his newborn baby daughter. Spike reassures him not to worry about, as he could always handle it himself. A discussion between Skylar and Daryl reveals that they chose the name "Lizzie" for their baby because Ryan felt so guilty over failing to protect their adopted daughter from suffering a painful fate of being bitten by a Walker. Skylar explains that while she had been saddened, she felt responsible for what happened as much as Ryan did. Daryl later talks to Ryan and helps him put what happened behind him and to remember Lizzie Samuels with happy thoughts. This also helps Ryan grow closer to his baby daughter. Eventually, Ryan heads out with Daryl to get baby formula, as Ryan insists on doing something useful. After securing the baby formula, they are ambushed by Runners, but they are able to get away after using a church bell as a distraction. Ryan is embraced by Skylar upon returning to the Safe Zone, and Daryl hands the formula over. When a herd appears outside the Safe Zone, Brian joins a small military squad in defending the Safe Zone. In the midst of the attack, Brian is bitten by a Walker and dies. Afterwards, Ryan, Kim, Daryl and Ashleigh help put down the infected soldiers. Kim is distraught when she finds Brian's reanimated corpse feasting on a dead military soldier, and watches Daryl shoot him in the head in the middle of his meal. Ashleigh apologizes to Kim for what happened, having know what it feels like to lose someone you love. This causes Ryan to think about what would happen if he lost Skylar or Lizzie. In the middle of the night, one of the patients Dr. Stevens was working with died of too much blood loss. The patient reanimated and attacked the doctor. Though Dr. Stevens was able to kill the reanimated patient, he was scratched on the arm. In the morning, Ryan and Spike went to check on the doctor's patient and found his reanimated corpse feasting on the body of another injured patient. Spike shot Dr. Stevens in the head after drawing his attention. Before the dead patient the reanimated doctor was feasting on could turn, Ryan stabbed him in the head. The Governor's Attack ''"Go through the fences in your cars, get your guns, we go in -- '''Kill them all!'" —Philip to his militia, ordering them to attack the Military Safe Zone. Apparently, Philip Blake had been watching them over the course of their life in the Safe Zone. Further enraged by what Ryan's group had down to a father and his son (who were ironically just like The Governor himself), he convinced his group of Survivors that the Safe Zone citizens were deranged monsters who deserved to die, and arranged his group to assault and take the Military Safe Zone by force. Johnson and Ashleigh departed the Safe Zone to gather ammunition, but while they were away, they were jumped by The Governor and taken hostage. The Governor then drove his force en masse to just outside of the Safe Zone's outer gates and delivered with a megaphone an ultimatum to Ryan's group inside the Safe Zone: surrender the Military Safe Zone or die. Ryan attempted to negotiate with Philip, despite Daryl warning him that The Governor couldn't be negotiated with. Ryan claimed that they could all inhabit the Safe Zone, "it was made for all Survivors," Ryan tells him, but The Governor disagrees, saying that his people couldn't possibly live with Ryan's people. Ryan tries again, believing that they're not all too far gone; The Governor demands they leave immediately. Johnson was then executed (beheaded) in front of the Safe Zone after Ryan and the others once again rejected The Governor's ultimatum, believing that they would be murdered the second they stepped out of the Safe Zone. When the attack begun, The Governor's militia were preoccupied with the Walkers at the fences, while the Safe Zone's defenders fired upon the army from under cars that they had parked before the assault as a line of cover from the incoming gunfire. Greg had taken up sharpshooting in the watchtower in the absence of Douglas and Dr. Stevens, and even threw a grenade to great effect, taking several attackers out of the fight, as well as destroying an enemy vehicle. Sarah Van der Ende had also returned, surprisingly, and sniped several of the invaders from the RV's roof. However, Ryan's prediction that they were hopelessly outnumbered with the absence of those who died was deemed true. Dexter was shot in the head and killed by the attackers, while Sarah was knocked out of the fight when one of Philip's men drove his truck into the RV. When The Governor believed he was losing the fight once again, he drove the tank through the Safe Zone's gate, destroying the only true safety that the defenders had. Without the main gate, Ryan's defenders were at the mercy of The Governor's army and the Walkers pouring through the exposed opening. Maya was shot through the head and killed as she attempted to escape from the cover of the guard tower where she had hid under fire with Kim and Jonah. Jonah, too, was shot in the head and killed as he and Kim made their rush from the doomed area. Ryan had retreated into the Safe Zone's command center to collect Skylar and Jake and discovered Alice pointing a gun at Skylar, feigning allegiance to The Governor in an attempt to secure safe passage for them to safety. Ryan, Skylar (holding Lizzie), and Alice attempted to escape the Safe Zone by way of a truck left in the yard. Ryan alerted the attackers to their position by screaming for Spike to join them. Spike had given up after the death of his brother, requesting and granted death by ways of a gunshot to the head from The Governor. Alice sacrificed herself, waiting at the entrance of the Safe Zone yard to provide a gunfire cover for the Lee family. Alice was shot through the leg by one of the invaders and executed by The Governor. Ryan was cut off from Skylar and Lizzie when Runners attacked him. Daryl then attempted to get Skylar and Lizzie to the truck under heavy gunfire. Daryl, trailing the other two, took a massive gunshot blast to his back, killing him. Ryan, witnessing the murder, grabbed Skylar and dragged her and Lizzie back to cover behind a building after realizing they wouldn't make it to the truck under the heavy gunfire. David makes an attempt to defend Skylar and her daughter by drawing the attackers' fire, and manages to kill ten of The Governor's people before he is shot through the kneecap by Lilly. The Governor then strides forward and presses his gun to David's temple, shooting him through the head and killing him. Kim, witnessing the murder, cries out in dispair and opens fire on The Governor's people. When The Governor proceeds forward, Ryan jumps out from behind the building and attacks The Governor, before engaging in a precarious fistfight with him. Kim rushes over to Skylar and Lizzie and opens fire on The Governor's men while shouting for Skylar to seek better cover. Sarah comes to and joins the cover fire, killing three of The Governor's men and drawing attention to her position. Greg is able to take out a few walkers and manages to destroy the tank by throwing a grenade down the cannon barrel, forcing Mitch to bail out. Greg then shoots him through his chest. Ryan and The Governor are still fighting. The noise from the battle is drawing in more Walkers from outside the prison boundaries. Ryan is overwhelmed by The Governor, who repeatedly punches Ryan in the face and prepares to strangle him, but Sarah drives her sword through The Governor's chest and helps Ryan up. He asks about Skylar's whereabouts, but she doesn't know where she is. Ryan goes off to find her. Sarah takes one last glance at the dying Philip, and decides to leave him to die in agony. Lilly later finds The Governor dying and shoots him in the head. Lilly and the others ran out of ammo and were swarmed by the Infected. In the end, only six survivors of The Governor's army escape the Safe Zone. Aftermath Following The Governor's attack, the Survivors unite to clear out the Walkers and work together over the next few days, repairing the gate and fortifying it to defend against attacks. Ashleigh also comes across Johnson's head, zombified. She then stabs the head and re-enters the Safe Zone. Skylar is concerned about the safety of the zone following these events and Ryan assures her they'll make it safe again, after all, the only real threat was taken care of. However, Ryan is deeply affected by the deaths of his friends (Ashleigh, Spike and Daryl) and visits their graves. The Governor's body and that of the dispatched Walkers are burned in the middle of town. The Safe Zone underwent many improvements in the following months. For instance, a new gate was created to replace the one that was destroyed. In addition, spikes were added around the perimeter of the entrance in order to spear walkers, making them immobile. Additional improvements were made, such as new gardens and a bigger horse pen. However, the Walkers have become an even bigger threat because now enormous hordes have been weakening the fences. Even with Spike dead, Ryan refuses to resume Leadership, choosing to focus more on raising his daughter, Lizzie. Instead, a council has been formed to make important decisions for the group, consisting of Kim, Hank, Sarah, George and Ashleigh. Anyone who desires entry to the Military Safe Zone must answer the following three questions: *How many Walkers have you killed? *How many people have you killed? *Why? Sarah departs the Safe Zone in order to find supplies, firearms, ammunition and other useful items throughout the countryside. During her absence, Danny joins the Safe Zone. In addition to being a mother, Skylar takes over as the Safe Zone's doctor per Ryan's request. It is decided by the council that with Kevin's death, Hanson would take over as both commander in charge of patrols and supply runs. To prevent surprise attacks from Survivors, Ryan has Snipers stationed in the guardtowers to constantly survey the surrounding area. It is also decided by the council that Kim replace Maya as head of security. Over the course of several years, Lizzie grows up rapidly. Ryan takes to teaching her how to handle firearms while Skylar teaches her the methods to combating the Zombies. David and Greg continue to gather supplies for the Safe Zone, and by five months following The Governor's attack, the community has grown to at least 50 more people (including refugees from lost towns and over half consisting of strangers who have been recruited over passing time). A mysterious flu terrorizes the Safe Zone Survivors and pushes many people to their limits, killing many people. Some later debate whether it was safer inside the Safe Zone or outside the zone. Sometime later, the hordes of Walkers take down the fences. Ryan and his daughter, Lizzie use assault rifles from the armory to fight off the Zombies. Skylar and Kim provide help from the guardtowers by sniping the Walkers. The Walkers are ultimately beaten, and the fences are repaired and more strongly fortified. However, the flu continues to terrorize the group for the next three months. Eventually the flu is eliminated, but it is revealed that a tribe of Vikings known as the Outcasts have been watching the Safe Zone. The Safe Zone is invaded by the Outcasts' Chief, Alvin the Treacherous (accompanied by Savage and several other Outcasts) who take many people hostage in the townsquare. Kim and Ashleigh successfully lure multiple Outcasts out of the Safe Zone and into a trap. During Alvin's interrogation of Skylar, Ryan purposely allows Walkers into the Safe Zone to attack the Outcasts as a distraction. He then announces himself to Alvin, tricking the Outcast Chief into believing he's in charge of the Safe Zone. Skylar plays along, and Alvin falls for it. Alvin and Ryan engage in a swordfight after Alvin threatens to kill Lizzie. A brief, but fierce swordfight begins between the two, the Outcasts take out the Walkers and retreat, though Savage and five Outcasts are successful in stealing multiple firearms from the Safe Zone. In the post-attack, the group has decided to board up the buildings as well as the fence with wood and are preparing for another attack from the Outcasts. Kim, Sarah and Hanson travel to the Outcasts' camp and discover they have been rounding up zombies, with Alvin's intentions unknown. With this news, the council decides to initate safety protocals around the Safe Zone, including keeping people from going on daily patrols ''outside ''the Safe Zone. Ryan later insists this is dangerous, and the council allows daily patrols to resume outside. Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts begin a second attack using the firearms stolen from the zone during their previous invasion. Ryan and Hanson rush residents to safer locations while Skylar and a select group provide covering fire for unarmed residents to reach safety. Kim Crawford is tasked with leading the counterattack against the attackers. During the firefight, there are two casualties: Danny is shot in the head by Savage and Hanson is shot by Alvin defending Ashleigh from certain death. Ryan and Hanson are successful in bringing everyone to safety, and they join Kim's counterattack. The group is successful in forcing the Outcasts to retreat. Ryan accompanies Maggie, Sarah and Kim into Outcast territory, where they attempt to take the Outcasts by surprise. They are captured by the Outcasts and discover Alvin is attempting to figure out a way to control the Infected in order to launch another invasion. Skylar leads a small group out to save them, and they are able to reunite the group and escape back to the safety of the Military Safe Zone. With Alvin's real plan known, the council decides to prepare the Safe Zone for trouble. Ryan heads out on a supply run to collect more weapons for the Safe Zone, and is nearly overwhelmed by Infected. He is saved by the Chief of another tribe of Vikings known as the Berserkers. Dagur introduces himself and confronts Ryan about the rumors he heard about the Safe Zone assembling an army. Ryan quickly denies, and Dagur suggests an alliance to escape the town. The alliance is rather awkward, while in the meantime Skylar leads another group to find Ryan. During their teamup, Ryan is able to secure ammunition, but is forced to reveal Dagur's suspicion to be correct. When Skylar arrives with her group, Dagur is angered by Ryan's "betrayal" and attacks him and his girlfriend. Ryan is able to defeat him, and they return to the Safe Zone in order to be ready for Dagur's return. Two weeks following their confrontation with Dagur, Ryan and Skylar discover Walkers in the Safe Zone. After dispatching them, they realize that Alvin has successfully learned to control the Infected. With this news, the groups prepares for the inevitable invasion. Kim and Ashleigh later report the discovery of a new Infected known as a Shocker and report an attack from Berserkers. They reveal they brought the immobilized Infected with them, and they lock it up in research to learn more about it. However, it breaks free and escapes the Safe Zone. Ryan, Skylar, Kim and Ashleigh set out to find it before the Berserkers do. During a confrontation, the Berserkers show up and try to claim the Shocker for themselves. After an intense battle, the Shocker is captured by the Outcasts. Ryan, Kim and Ashleigh continue on with their search and discover an alliance between the Outcasts and Berserks. They discover that both tribes plan to use the Shocker to attack the Safe Zone. Dagur double-crosses Alvin, and Ryan witnesses a battle between both Chiefs. Deaths *Brian ''(Zombified) - Bitten by a Walker outside the Safe Zone's fences. Shot in the head by Daryl after reanimation. *Jackson (Zombified) - Stabbed multiple times by Ken. Shot multiple times in the head by Ryan after reanimating and biting Raymond. *Raymond - Attacked and bitten by a reanimated Jackson. Shot in head by Ryan before reanimation. *Ben - Ripped in half by a herd of Walkers while on a supply run with Ashleigh and several residents of the Safe Zone. *Ken - Shot in the knee cap by Kim and then shot in head by an enraged Maya Torres as a result of his murder of Jackson. *Dr. Stevens (Zombified) ''- Bitten by a reanimated patient. Shot in the head by Spike after reanimation. *Douglas - Killed by a reanimated Dr. Stevens, stabbed in the head by Ryan before reanimation. *Kevin ''(Zombified) ''- Shot in the chest by a Bandit and left to die. Shot in the head by Daryl after reanimation. *Johnson - Decapitated by The Governor, killed by Ashleigh after reanimation. *Dexter - Shot in the head by one of The Governor's men. *Maya Torres - Shot in the head by The Governor during his assault on the Safe Zone. *Jonah - Shot in the head by one of The Governor's men. *General Spike - Gave up after his brother's death and was shot in the head by The Governor. *Alice - Shot through the kneecap by one of The Governor's men, then shot in the head by The Governor himself. *Daryl Dixon - Shot in the back by The Governor while helping Skylar and her daughter. *David - Shot through the kneecap by Lilly, then shot through the head and killed by The Governor. *The Governor - Impaled by Sarah, shot by Lilly. *Mitch Dolgen - Shot in the chest by Greg. *Lilly Chambler - Killed by Walkers. ''(Confirmed Fate) *Many unnamed Survivors - Shot by The Governor's Militia, shot by Company VII soldiers or eaten by Walkers. *The Governor's Militia - Shot by Safe Zone Survivors or eaten by Walkers. Category:Browse